


feliz cumpleaños, Sammy

by Aeren



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, PWP, Sam is 17, Smut, Underage just in case, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform, sin betear
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 12:50:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16892937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeren/pseuds/Aeren
Summary: ficlet wincest, sin betear, es un pwp basado en la imagen, no hay mucho más que añadir





	feliz cumpleaños, Sammy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LucyMcNeill](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=LucyMcNeill).



para [@j2ismyheaven](https://tmblr.co/mrVSz0T0Rf1-8qW7YyQwQSg)

_**feliz cumpleaños, Sammy** _

         —Dean —El gemido ronco que se le escapa a Sam le eriza todavía más.

Cómo si la deliciosamente infame imagen que tiene enfrente no fuera suficiente.

Su hermanito acaba de cumplir diecisiete y no está dispuesto a esperar más.

No puede esperar más. No quiere esperar más.

No.

Sammy ha decidido que éste va a ser su regalo. 

 _DeanDeanDeeDean_.

Ojitos de cachorro y labios tiernos, rojos como la sangre, rostro de niño pidiendo, _pidiendo._ Sam huele a champú de manzanas y cuando se abre de piernas para montarle suda a mares y su sexo brilla como una fruta madura. No hay nada de él que no moriría por saborear. Debe contenerse para no comerse esos diminutos pezones erizados que están gritando por su lengua.

No puede adelantarse. Dean inspira una, dos tres veces y se deja hacer. ¿Cómo va a decirle que no a ese niño, que es sólo un lío de músculos demasiado jóvenes y huesos que prometen convertirse en algo que ya le provoca pavor?

Dean extiende los dedos y acaricia los muslos tersos con deleite mientras Sammy usa esas manos de dedos delgados y pálidos para circundarles, carne contra carne.

Winchesters a pesar de todo.

Sam está impaciente y tiembla de ganas, no sabe cómo tocar o mirar, es como un glotón en una pastelería. Lo quiere todo. De su dulce garganta se escapan los sonidos más indecentes que Dean —que ha follado más de lo que debería—, ha escuchado jamás. Sonidos que hacen que se le ocurran ideas peregrinas.  _Lo que yo te haría Sammy, no tiene nombre._

   —Deee —El maullido tierno y sollozante hace que sus caderas se impulsen dentro de ese cepo tibio y resbaladizo. Sam se estremece mientras sube y baja, escuetas caderas que bailan con el son más viejo del mundo.

  _SamSammySamSamSam._

Sam que es todo cuello, cabellos enredados y piel de alabastro relumbrando en la sórdida oscuridad del cuartucho donde John les ha dejado esa semana.

El colchón cruje con el soniquete de sus cuerpos empapados que luchan por más fricción, más contacto, más de todo, más de nada.

  _SamSammySamSamSam._

Le tiemblan las mismas entrañas mientras le escucha lloriquear, dos dedos dentro, el pulgar juega entre los pliegues ya no tan vírgenes, Sam le acoge como si fuese su segundo hogar, estrecho y húmedo, Dean se muere por las ganas de girarle, por la necesidad de comérselo como si fuese lo último que devorar en este jodido mundo. Sam aprieta, le estruja por dentro y por fuera sin siquiera tocarle, tiene entre sus dedos el corazón y ni siquiera lo sabe.

   —Vamos, así, ¿quieres otro Sammy? —jadea, el sudor le escuece en los ojos, en la comisura de la boca. Amargo como lágrimas. Sam se arquea, su mano resbala, pierde el compás cuando Dean curva los dedos viciosos, sin piedad. ahahahahDeanDeanDeeeDean.

Le huele antes de verle, su esencia ardiente como lava contra la piel, en su pecho, en la garganta, justo entre sus labios entreabiertos.

Sam gime, aun cabalgando el orgasmo, arrancándole con una mirada todo cuanto Dean tiene que ofrecer.

Están malditos. Dean lo está. Nunca ha sido capaz de negarle nada a su Sammy.


End file.
